Kuroi no Tsubasa
by Blaze The MAD Hatter
Summary: The Angel of Death. The Harbringer of Destruction. The Vampire elder himself has summoned an entity unlike any of this world, only problem is... This kid has no need to listen to a new master after failing his previous one.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **Hello My lovely Audience and welcome to my new story I shall give the affectionate title** _ **"Kuroi-Tsubasa"**_ **. Yes It's another Bleach crossover starring Ulquiorra. Don't like my stories? Then don't read. Simple as that. In contrast, If you love my stories then please enjoy. I do this for you all. Oh and if I'm very diligent and if I get some good reviews on this story I MIGHT be able to post another update to "To Have a Heart". It's in the editing phase and in the backburner until I get some reviews on this story and chapter 3 for "To have a heart~. Yeah, I'm blackmailing all of you to read and review. I can be evil like that if I want. Also tidbit, almost every other author does that until they feel that they've acquired a satisfactory amount of reviews to their story. AISHITERU MINNA-SAN 33**

 **Disclaimer** **: Blaze does not own Bleach, product or anime, or Rosario+Vampire. They are owned by The developer of the bleach product, Kubo Tite-sensei, and Akihisa Ikeda-sensei!**

 **Now that the official crap is out of the way…. ON WITH THE STORY!**

 _ **Chapter: New World, New Enemies… New School?**_

 __ _ **Location:**_ _Huenco Mundo: Above the canopy of Los Noches~_

" _ **Did I do that to Ishida?**_ _" A figure asked in distress. The figure was a tall male with bright orange hair that stretched down to the middle of his back. The figure was wearing an all black hakama that was ripped in a lot of places with scars littered all throughout his exposed upper frame. Behind the male was a female with the same colored hair that stretched further down than her male counterpart. She wore a white uniform similar to the male's black outfit that seemed to hug to her appealing figure. Her expression was a cross between relief and worry. In front of the two was the downed form of their friend, another male with navy blue almost black hair wearing white clothing complete with an unnecessary white cape. A stab wound ever apparent in his gut with blood still dripping down from the wound._

" _ **What does it matter? Pick up your blade and let's finish this battle…**_ _" A voice devoid of any emotion spoke as it was revealed to belong to a bat-like humanoid figure._ _Slender white torso, with his bare chest patterned so his Hollow hole appears to be dripping black, blood-like liquid. His waist becomes covered in something similar to black fur, which covers his arms and legs. His fingers grow claw-like extensions, and his feet resemble talons. The irises of his eyes are yellow, and the sclera are green. The tear-like marks under his eyes are black, contrary to their normal teal coloring and seem to be thicker. Two large white horns can be seen protruding from his head. A long ebony tail with a furry tip similar to a lions swayed carelessly behind the male. The male's answer made the orange haired male lower his head slightly before noting that half of the male before him seemed to be slowly regenerating meaning that he had sustained some serious injuries during a fight he couldn't remember._

 _"_ _ **Did I also cut off your arm and leg? If so you should also cut off my arm and leg to make this a fair match!**_ _" Hearing the orange haired male speak had surprised everyone in the area, the raven haired demon in front of them would have screamed at the orange haired male for being such an idiot if it were in his nature. The navy blue haired male sitting against the rock_ _did_ _scream at him saying such an idea would kill him as he was not able to heal like the demon. The girl behind him merely bit her bottom lip and shifted her gaze to the raven haired demon as if pleading him not to take the orange haired male's idea seriously. Unfortunately for her the raven haired male simply sighed and turned to the orange haired male._

 _"_ _ **What a foolish request, but if that is what you wish…**_ _" The raven haired male prepared to lunge at the male and perform his request when he felt himself stop. His eyes widened in shock for a second as he felt his energy leave his body. He couldn't move, he looked behind him to see his wings begin to vanish in the wind. He composed himself as he figured this would be his end. As an espada of his lord he couldn't accept dying in such a manner though so he turned to face the orange haired male only to find all present staring at his vanishing form in utter shock. "_ _ **Kurosaki Ichigo, I was wrong… you are not trash, you are a worthy opponent. Kill me, kill me or this battle will never be resolved. I will not fight back, I can no longer move my limbs.**_ _" The orange haired male, Kurosaki Ichigo just stared at the raven haired male in shock. Finally processing what the man had asked Ichigo took an unconscious step forward. Tears cascading down his face as he was tired of all of this fighting. Facing the male so many times before made Ichigo unconsciously form a sort of bond with him. He knew had things been different, he would want to befriend the raven haired male._

 _"_ _ **What are you saying?! I-I can't do this…. THIS ISN'T HOW I WANTED TO DEFEAT YOU!**_ _" Anger, sadness, disappointment, all these emotions ran through the orange haired boy's soul as he felt that this duel wasn't right. Why did things have to end up like this. Even though the male before him had killed him twice he couldn't find it in him to hate the male, no his anger and hatred went to the madman pulling the strings behind all of this. Aizen Sosuke, oh he promised himself that he will beat that man when he gets the chance. Ichigo's shout made the raven haired male's eyes widen again before he composed himself and even felt his the ends of his lips twitch into a small smile. His irises receding back to the normal white color before he turned his head away from Ichigo unsure of these feelings going through his 'soul'._

" _ **Even now, you are too stubborn to do what I ask…**_ _" He found himself looking past Ichigo to the orange haired female behind him. He felt some energy return to him as he raised his right hand out to her speaking the same words that he spoke when he had his first conversation with her on his mission to kidnap her. "_ _ **Do you fear me woman…?**_ _" Emerald orbs met brown ones. Seeing her moist her face was the male could tell she had been crying. At first he thought the tears were for Kurosaki but seeing her face was still moist and her eyes seemed to be watering even more which brought even more of a shock to his being. She was crying for him? But why? He had caused her the most pain by taking her away from those she loved, forced her to subjugate herself to Aizen-sama's will, and forced her to watch him kill her friend right in front of her. Again he felt an odd feeling flow through him. Unable to process this weird feeling he simply stared at her waiting to hear her say yes or take a step back from him._

 _ **"No… I'm not afraid of you…**_ _" To prove her point she stepped towards him in attempt to take his hand in her own before to her horror it dispersed right before she could grasp it. The process of him disappearing before their eyes seemed to hasten before they knew it he was nothing more than dust blowing in the wind. The woman felt numb as she sunk to her knees. Why? Why had this had to happen… in her time with the male she felt herself wanting to stay by his side and show him how the heart works. Throughout watching the battle she couldn't bring herself to truly wish either male victorious as it meant the other would die. Her hands came up to cover her face as she let her sadness be known as her cries were heard by the remaining two males. Neither knowing what they could do to console the crying beauty._

 _"_ _ **I-Inoue…"**_ _That was all Ichigo was able to mutter as he didn't know what he could say so he simply placed his hand on her shoulder. To his surprise she turned and wept in his torso. He allowed himself to pull her closer and embrace the distraught female. The blue haired male merely sat back watching the two in sadness. 'Orihime-chan…' He would wait for her to calm herself knowing he wasn't in any danger of dying. Even when the raven haired male had yanked the sword out of his gut he noticed it was done in such a way that it avoided any organs and to keep the blood loss to a minimum. The only thing Ishida could think about at the moment was 'Why?' Unknown to all present a small white circle with weird symbols can be seen under where the raven haired male just was_

 _'Sou-ka… And just when I was starting to get interested in these humans...The heart? Right before she touched me I felt a light pound in my chest as well as on my hand… Did the woman try to give me a piece of her heart...I...I'm confused… Matte… If I'm dead… how can I hear my thoughts.. better yet how can I think? I can also still feel my body but cannot move… what is going on here?' The raven haired male was mulling over his last moments when he noticed, to his utter confusion, that he was not dead. What is going on indeed._

 _ **Scene change: Shuzen Castle (10 years before canon)**_

 _A young pink haired female_ _wearing a suit of armor that was designed around her physique and having a sword as her weapon._ _Accompanying her was a white haired muscular male with a bare torso showing a giant third eye in the middle of his chest, his arms where a crimson red color, and another male with black hair_ _wearing a white, bell-sleeved robe with a more decorated black robe beneath, black shoes and a tattoo on his chest that appears to be a sun. They were facing off against a male. The male appeared more mature than the three with long black hair cascading down to the middle of his back, wearing robes similar to those worn by victorian nobles holding onto a black blade which he had stuck into the ground. A white circle appeared in the ground before him with weird symbols drawn throughout the circle. The circle began to glow brighter and brighter until all present were forced to shield their eyes from the light. Once the light died down all were shocked to see a child in the middle of the circle. The child had an impassive look as he gazed around the destroyed room that seemed to be repairing itself. His eyes noticed symbols strung through the room that he figured were the cause of it's self repair as the symbols gave off energy similar to his own. The child looked down to see he were dressed in his normal arrancar clothing but also noticed that he seemed smaller than usual. He closed his eyes but seen that he still retained his original strength but for some reason felt as strong as he did when he released his full power to face Kurosaki. He looked around the room to see four people around him. He noticed that they all had a hard time standing in his presence and that even three of them were forced onto the floor with the woman being the only one able to kneel. He noticed the male behind him seemed to be struggling to stand very much like how Kurosaki was when faced with his first release. They were all strong no doubt. He cut off the flow of his reiatsu that felt thicker for some reason._

 _"Hehehe yes the summoning worked… Although I am quite intrigued that a child like you could have so much energy and be able to control it… Tell me child what is your name.." Summoning? Was that what had happened to him… was that why he would never be able to see the two who showed him that even he can have a heart. The boy felt something that he hasn't ever felt, he guessed it was_ _anger_ _like Kurosaki had shown him when he said it was he that killed Kuchiki Rukia. Being the epitome of nothingness he was easily able to hide his growing_ _anger_ _towards this male that took him from his world. He turned to the male and spoke in an even tone._

 _"My name?... My name is Ulquiorra Cifer...May I ask who you are and why I have been summoned?" The boy spoke towards the male without any hint of emotion. This shocked all present on how a boy can stand before this devilish male and not even show a speck of anything even fear. This made the mentioned male smirk in amusement seeing as his victory would be assured with this boy as long as he played his cards right. "Ah yes, where are my manners.. I am Alucard Dracule, Supreme lord to the vampire clan and soon to be executor to the Human race, as for why I summoned you. I summoned you to get rid of these pests for me as they stand in my way. I know most summonings require sacrifices to complete the contract so in exchanged I will offer all of their lives plus 100 human souls.." The older male spoke with an air of pride as he stared down at the three other occupants of the room who were finally able to gather their bearings enough to stand. Using this lapse in battle to regain their strength with healing magic. The boy stared impassively at them before unsheathing the sword at his side appearing to get ready to do battle with them. Since they felt his energy when first summoned they knew better than to underestimate this boy._

 _"You three… What are your names?" The boy asked calmly as he had to be informed on his opponent before they crossed blades. The question threw off the others before they each nodded, even Alucard stayed quiet as he wanted to see how this played out. The first to speak was the woman in the armor. "I… I am Akasha Bloodriver…" No one left their battle ready stance just to be on the safe side. The next was the muscular male with three eyes. "Tenmei Mikogami…" The last to speak was the black haired guy. "Touhou Fuhai…" The three waited for the boy to attack but were again thrown off guard as he simply nodded his head and stared at each of them for a second before closing his eyes. What no one knew was that he was using his pesquisa to gauge their abilities and power against his own. He could tell from their similar energy signatures that the female was also a vampire like the male behind him. Before anyone could make a move the boy vanished before their eyes. Everyone's eyes widened as they realised that they weren't able to follow his movements before, to their shock the boy appeared in front of Alucard, facing him. That wasn't what shocked them though, no it was the fact that the boy's sword was_ _pierced_ _through the middle of Alucard's chest. They figured the only reason it wasn't through his heart was because Alucard was able to move at the last second._

 _"Wha...What are you doing?! I ordered you to kill those three…" Alucard grunted out in between breaths as he tried to numb the pain he was feeling from being impaled. How had this boy been able to wound him so easily. Alucard didn't have much time to mull over this as the boy yanked the sword from his chest before he felt a strike to his gut sending him flying into one of the pillars holding the ceiling up. The boy stood where Alucard was lowering the hand that wasn't holding his sword showing the offending limb that struck Alucard. The three others were stunned on how easily the boy was able to fight against a foe that had them on the ropes not to long ago. "Not only did you take me from my home world, you interrupted a battle I was having with an opponent worthy of my full attention, now you have the gaul to order me to kill three others who I have no interest in facing as if you were my lord… How foolish. I could care less for your goals as you have interrupted me from following my master's will." The boy raised the free hand again as energy, similar to youki Akasha noted, began to gather into a small spherical shape. The boy then spoke a single word that would forever be etched into the minds of all present as a nightmare._

 _"Cero…" The energy unleashed as a giant beam firing faster than they were able to follow at the rising form of Alucard. The impact caused an explosion through the walls of the room as the blast continued out of the domain into the outside world. The wind from the explosion was enough to knock the three others onto their rears. "Gah! Such dense power! What is this kid?!" Fuhai spoke loud enough for the others to hear over the roar of the attack. The explosion died down to show the hole in the wall not repairing itself. What really shocked the others was the crater in the earth outside the castle and how far it stretched. As the smoke finished clearing they noticed Alucard barely covered in rags as pretty much his whole right side was gone only leaving a mutilated right leg, the flesh clearly shown, his right arm was gone and half of his face was missing skin. The man was breathing hard as he forced his energy into healing his body. Alucard's youki was spiking higher and higher until it was even more than the boy's as his form started to change (_ _ **Alucard 1st monster stage**_ _) A blood chilling roar was heard as the monster lunged its arm at the boy. Surprisingly to the others, the boy remained calm and easily jumped out of the way of the attack._

 _"Giiiiyyyyeeeeaaahhhh!" The monster shrieked as it dashed at Ulquiorra, it's arm transforming into an axe. The monster swung at Ulquiorra but before he could block a black shield shaped light appeared in front of him stopping the attack. Ulquiorra looked at the three to see the black haired male with his arms extended towards him with one eye closed from the pressure of the attack he guessed. the shield didn't last long before the beast destroyed it, about to decapitate Ulquiorra but just as the axe was about to slice through him Ulquiorra vanished and appeared in front of the other three… His eyes reading them as they had a glint of curiosity to them._

 _"Why did you protect me? A moment ago you considered me as your enemy…" Ulquiorra spoke calmly surprising them as he felt it was the right time to be asking such questions. Tenmei decided to voice their thoughts. "Not now kid… Help us beat that giant ugly beast and we'll talk then…" Ulquiorra stared at each of them for a second before nodding in agreement. He suddenly vanished and appeared in front of Akasha before raising his hand and caught a giant fist aimed at Akasha making everyone's eyes widened as they were barely able to follow the beasts movements. Ulquiorra turned his gaze to Akasha's shocked form before he felt something pierce his gut through his hierro. He looked down to see the newly formed arm halfway into his gut. In his mind he was able to hear the mocking laughter of the man turned beast in front of him. 'Foolish boy… you chose the wrong side, and now your power will be mine!' Before Alucard could fuse Ulquiorra with himself he felt his arm be sliced off from the elbow. The beast roared in pain before looking to see Akasha tending to the boy, she removed the offending limb from the boy's gut. Akasha was about to try to heal the boy's wound when, to her shock that she felt that today had to be the most surprising day of her long life, that the boy's body was healing himself faster than her own regenerative powers. She looked to see the boy fading in and out of consciousness and was about to knock the boy out to avoid him from getting back into the fight incase his wounds werent truly healed before she had to grab him and jump out of the path of Alucard's scythe arm, that pierced the ground where they just were. Akasha cursed her luck before she sat Ulquiorra down away from the fight before rushing to aid her friends in battle. Ulquiorra was barely able to stay conscious as he watched the fight. he saw Akasha allow herself to get pierced by Alucard. He watched Alucard panic before a bright light blinded his sight of the battle. Ulquiorra soon succumbed to the darkness, no one noticing the blur as it left the area._

 _ **Time Skip: 10 years Later**_

 _ **Scene Change: Dead Forest, Youkai Academy**_

16 year old Tsukune Aono found himself walking through a creepy forest, if he could call it that as it lacked any leaves and the trees were black as if they were burned. Tsukune was an average looking male standing at 5'7", short brown hair barely reach the base of his neck, he is wearing beige pants, a white button up shirt under a green blazer. He was walking nervously towards his new school, Youkai Academy, he still thought the name was strange for a school. He continued walking, feeling some relief as he noticed the school gates as he figured he would be able to get out of this creepy forest.

"Ahh Excuse me! Please watch out!" A feminine voice can be heard as it came from the distance, confused Tsukune turned towards the yell just in time to see a girl riding a bike in his direction. The girl seemed to be in a daze as it didn't look like she was going to stop, for some reason Tsukune found himself unable to move from his spot and by the speed that the girl on the bike was going Tsukune knew one thing, this was going to hurt. So resigning to his fate of pain Tsukune closed his eyes awaiting the pain. He waited, and waited, and waited before he noticed that he didn't feel anything, not even the ground beneath him. Tsukune's eyes snapped open right before he felt his feet touch the ground.

 _ **Time rewind: 20 minutes ago**_

 _ **Scene Change: Headmaster's office**_

 _ **Character change: Ulquiorra**_

"Aaah, it's been so long since you've paid me a visit before Ulquiorra-kun." In a dimly lit office room were two males, one was seated comfortably behind a desk leaning forward with his elbows on the desk and his hands folded neatly, his posture similar to a cliche mob boss from the movies. The male is wearing garments similar to a church priest, the irony was not lost to any who knew this man, A large rosary necklace can be seen hanging from his neck. The male's eyes shone eerily as he stared in front of him at another male. This male is wearing the school uniform, and appeared way younger than the male sitting down, his hair that reached down to his shoulders was often compared to that of a raven's feathers or of a starless night sky, his skin was a pale color that just seemed to work for him as it somehow didn't make him stick out in crowds. What stood out though were his eyes, not many people had emerald orbs that seemed to shine in the night. The boy was wearing glasses, one hand was in his pockets while the other raised to adjust his glasses, his jacket sleeve lowered to reveal a black wristband with a bat, the animal, symbol on it. After adjusting his glasses the boy allowed his arm to lazily fall to his side as he focused his attention on the male behind the desk.

"Seeing as you aren't one for idle chit-chat I suppose this will be important and quick… eh Mikogami-kocho…?" Ulquiorra spoke quietly as he did not see the point in idle chit-chat when they could just get to the point. This brought an unseen smirk to Mikogami's face as he knew the boy hated wasting time with idle chit-chat. "Ah.. right to the point as usual.. very well then Ulquiorra-kun you should know that _they_ will be arriving soon… that's if they aren't already here… maybe if you're fast you can-..." Mikogami stopped speaking when he heard a low static sound which made the priest lean back in his chair, an amused grin playing at his features. "Ah… the youth, always so impatient…" Mikogami allowed his gazed to fall to the corner of his office. There displayed was a picture shadowed by the darkness of the room but one figure stood out in the light, a young boy staring impassively at the camera with two pale arms draped over his shoulder wrapping around his frame. Mikogami's expression softened at seeing the picture that brought back memories of the good ol' days.

 _ **Time Skip: Present**_

A loud crash sound was heard as Tsukune turned to see that a bike had crashed into a tree he guessed was behind him. He was confused on where the bike had come from before he turned to see two people who he knew weren't near him before. The one he noticed first was a beautiful young lady with long pink hair, a curvy figure complemented by her generous bust size, she appeared to be wearing the female version of the uniform he was wearing, seeing her made Tsukune blush a bright pink color nearly matching the color of her hair as he shifted his gaze away from the boy in the middle who was wearing the same uniform as he was, he seemed to be a little taller as well. The male had a slender yet athletic build that made him look as if he could pass off as a professional swimmer. Tsukune noticed that the other male's gaze shifted from him to the girl, now that he was paying attention he noticed the boy's arm unwrap from around her waist which made Tsukune deflate internally… of course a girl as beautiful as her would have a boyfriend. What happened next shocked the boy as the other male simply placed his hands into his pockets and continued walking towards the school. Tsukune was about to call out to the boy before he felt himself trip on a branch and his hand brush on the tree he was next to.

"Itai… agh." Tsukune muttered to himself as he sat up to regain his bearings from that embarrassed fall. "Ano...Daijoubu-desu ka?" Tsukune looked up to see the pink haired girl extremely close to him bent forward unconsciously giving him a great view of her bare cleavage. Tsukune's face reddened as he sputtered out nonsense trying to say 'Yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking.' The girl simply tilted her head in confusion before giggling thinking the sputtering he was doing was cute. She stood up to her full height and extended her hand out to him. The boy finally stopped sputtering like an idiot and embarrassedly muttered a thanks, and accepted her hand as she easily pulled the boy up surprising him with her strength. She the let go of his hand and smiled brightly at him.

"Hi, I'm Moka, Moka Akashiya. Nice to meet you." Moka beamed brightly at the boy. Tsukune turned away to hide his growing blush being this close to a beautiful female who didn't write him off for being too average. "Tsukune Aono, n-nice to meet you too Moka-san...ano… that other guy, the one who had his arms around you.. was he your boyfriend?" The second Tsukune finished his sentence he mentally beat himself up. Who would ask something so personal to someone they just met. Moka on the other hand blushed a light pink at the memory of the other male who held her close after pulling her off the bike. When she looked at him she could've sworn that she had met him somewhere before but couldn't remember where though. She quickly got rid of these thoughts before turning to answer the boy's question. A light flush still adorning her face as she bashfully answered.

"N-no… to be honest.. I don't even know who that was but I should really thank him.." This made Tsukune raise one of his eyebrows in confusion. "Ano… why do you need to thank him if you don't mind me asking.." Tsukune felt embarrassed when Moka stared at him blankly as if he had just asked a dumb question, when in reality Moka wondered if the boy had spaced out when the bike was flying right at him. "You don't remember…? I was riding my bike when I lost control coming down the hill and would've crashed into you had stranger-san not appeared and pulled you out of the way and me off the bike before it hit the tree…" Hearing Moka retell what had just happened not to long ago made Tsukune flush in embarrassment as he didn't want to admit that he had closed his eyes at the time so he didn't see anything that happened. He sheepishly laughed while raising his left index finger up, about to scratch his cheek when he felt it become warm and moist. He looked down to see Moka _sucking_ on his finger, a heavy blush tainting her cheeks. The warm and moist feeling supplied by her lips on his finger plus the cute, almost sensual expression the girl was giving plus what he could guess was a _moan_ sounding from her was enough to damn near make him fly back from a major nosebleed. He instead simply stumbled back with his face resembling a tomato in color.

"Mo-Mo-Moka-san…. wa-wa-wait! What ar-are you do-do-doi-doing?!" Tsukune took another step back but ended up tripping, on what will later be revealed as the _same damn_ branch. The next thing Tsukune knew was that Moka was basically straddling him before she placed her hands on his chest applying just enough pressure to keep him pinned to the ground. She leaned down until she was laying on him, her lips _oh so close_ to his ear. Moka whispered to him, her breathe was cool enough to send shivers down the poor boy's spine, whether they were pleasurable or dreadful is up for debate.

"Gomen Tsukune-kun… your blood just smelled so enticing that I couldn't help myself… It smells just like what Tou-san told me a human's blood smells like… You see, I'm a vampire, but I've never had real blood before so you'll be my first…" With that she did something no one would expect.

Unless they were into kinky shit like that…

~Capu-chu~

Tsukune blinked once…. twice… three time….

"GAAAAAAHHHHH WHAT THE HELL?!" Everyone in the academy stopped what they were doing as they heard the scream. The headmaster merely smirked before returning to the horrors of paperwork. Many teachers merely sighed before going to get ready for the opening ceremony while others grumbled about damn paperwork. Many students stopped and looked around curiously before shrugging their shoulders and carrying on with their day. Talking with friends about what the hell that could have been. One student in particular, Ulquiorra, looked up from a book with an all black cover. He knew exactly what that scream meant and merely sighed and shook his head before returning his attention to his book.

A few minutes later after Moka was done draining the poor boy of his life supply they were both walking towards the main gate. Moka suddenly stopped in her tracks and lowered her head, her hair falling down covering her face from view, the only visible feature of her face was a deep frown. Tsukune also stopped and turned towards the frowning girl. He was about to ask her what was wrong before she stepped forward towards him and whispered loud enough only for him to hear. "Tsukune-kun… do you hate vampires?" This shocked Tsukune as he wasn't expecting her to ask such a question. Yeah he was shocked as all hell to find out that monsters like vampires actually do exist but he couldn't really say that he hated vampires as she was the first one he had ever met. She was an amazing girl so if the other vampires were even half as cool and cute as she is how could he possibly hate them.

"To be honest… I've never met a vampire before so there's no way I could possibly hate them.." The second he finished his sentence he found Moka tightly pulling him into a hug as tears of happiness were dripping down her cheeks. "Uwaaah~! I'm so happy~! Would you like to be my first friend here Tsukune-kun~?" She finally let go of the poor boy, after he was able to catch his breath he turned to her and gave her a big grin and nodded affirmative. Moka beamed happily and was about to hug him again when they heard a loud bell from the school. Two sets of eyes widened. "AH! We're gonna be late?! C'mon Moka-san!" The two set off to the auditorium ready for the intro ceremony.

 _ **Timeskip: Homeroom, after intro ceremony**_

Ulquiorra took the back seat near the window knowing it would be out of the way incase any of the more eccentric late comers would try to charge into the room. Also it gave a great view to the outside world. Ulquiorra knew the importance of an education even though if he were honest with himself, he would rather spend his time outside enjoying the peacefulness and tranquility of nature. Ulquiorra turned a page in his book when he felt someone approach him, he waited until he heard the voice of the boy he had moved out of the way of a flying bike earlier. Ulquiorra merely looked up to find the boy, Tsukune if he remembered correctly bowing to him. Ulquiorra was about to voice his confusion when Tsukune spoke up.

"Do-domou Arigatou! I-I'm Tsukune Aono, again thank you for earlier!" The bow nearly shouted in nervousness as he thanked Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra stared impassively at him for a second before returning his attention to his book. "Ulquiorra Cifer…" Tsukune stood to his full height again and looked confused at what Ulquiorra said, as if reading his mind Ulquiorra looked back at the boy.

"My name… My name is Ulquiorra Cifer, Aono-san." His voice was somewhat soft but Tsukune was easily able to hear him clearly. Tsukune noticed a free desk right in front of Ulquiorra so he decided to sit his stuff there, effectively making that his seat. More students migrated into the classroom and took up random seats. A bright blue color fluttered in the corner of Ulquiorra's eye. Ulquiorra turned his head and he couldn't keep the surprised look off of his face as standing in front of him was a girl taller than he was in his sitting position, in fact he noted that he was face to face with her… ahem… mature assets… he quickly shifted his gaze away, standing right next to him. Ulquiorra quickly composed himself before anyone else could notice his lapse of control. What the hell was she doing here, Mikogami had some explaining to do. Ulquiorra looked up into her eyes to find that she was staring hard at him. He was about to ask why she was staring at him when she took a step closer almost invading his personal space. Her face was calm with a serene smile as she looked down at him.

"It's been so long hasn't it….Ulqui-kun…If it's alright with you I'd like to talk to you after class…" She didn't wait for him to answer before she scurried across the room, taking a seat in the back. When she sat down she glanced over at Ulquiorra just to see him staring at her with an impassive look. Her face turned a bright pink, letting out a quiet 'eep!' she turned to face the front of the room, not willing to make eye contact with the boy. Ulquiorra simply stared at her unable to figure out how this came to play.

"How… how do you remember me… Kurumu…?" Ulquiorra whispered to himself in shock. Oh yes, Mikogami had _a lot_ of explaining to do. How does Kurumu remember him, he knew he took the right steps to wipe out any memory of himself from those that were connected to him. What the hell was Mikogami's game here? Ulquiorra stopped his thoughts when the teacher walked into the classroom, all the students quieted down and took their seats. The teacher was a short blonde woman about the height of Kurumu. She wore a white button up shirt tucked into a black skirt giving off the typical teacher's modesty look. What caught Ulquiorra's and would have caused him to facepalm had he been anyone else was the fact that she had two yellow furry ears on the top of her head and a yellow tail swaying lazily behind her. He saw her when they were introducing the teachers but he didn't know that she would be _his_ homeroom teacher, another thing to interrogate Mikogami about.

"Goodmorning class, many of you may know my name already but please allow me to introduce myself… My name is Shizuka Nekonome, your new homeroom teacher, but please… Call me Shizuka-sensei, Nekonome-sensei will make me feel old nyan~." Hearing this made Ulquiorra sigh as he realised that Shizuka hasn't changed at all. Ulquiorra looked around to notice many students staring at their teacher in confusion seeing as this wasn't really the way teachers usually acted with their students.

"Ah, well then now let's go through the school rules to start. The first and most important rule is that _all_ students  & staff _must_ stay in their human forms at anytime that they leave their dorm room. Along with that it is strictly forbidden to tell another student what type of youkai you are. This rule is set in place so that we may learn how to blend in and get along with the humans in the outside world. Furthermore-..." Shizuka continued speaking moving onto the rules, every student seemed to be listening with their full attention. Most of the students listened on with impassive or tired faces finding this information to be pretty useless or they already knew of these rules. Two students however, had different reactions, one boy seemed to lean back in his chair and clean out his ear with one of his pinky fingers. This boy was a large boy who had the demeanour of those delinquents you see in bad high school shows or movies, he had unruly brown hair and wore the school uniform differently to make himself stick out, with his button up shirt only buttoned up half way and not tucked in his pants. His face was set into a permanent scowl which reminded Ulquiorra of how grimmjow was like when annoyed. The other was Tsukune who went from normal and calm to shaking in his seat, looking around for a means of escape as he put two and two together to figure out that he would likely die if he stays in this school. As Shizuka was about to continue on with the lecture The delinquent boy stood up abruptly and slammed his hands on the desk creating a loud noise and causing the class to look at him.

"Keh! Screw all that bullshit. Why do we have to 'blend in' with those human trash. I say we just kill the men and take their women!" The oaf finished with a lecherous grin, his brown eyes gleaming with malice. He would've have continued had he not felt something hard hit him in the side of the head. The oaf grunted holding his head to help numb the pain before he looked down to see a ruler. He started to look around to see who the dead bastard was that decided to piss him off.

"The only trash I see is the giant idiot making a fool of himself." The oaf turned to see Ulquiorra calmly sitting in his chair reading his book. He knew it was him that spoke so he quickly ran over and slammed his hands on Ulquiorra's desk hoping to get a rise of the little twerp. He was put off when Ulquiorra didn't even flinch or acknowledge his existence. "Keh… what did you say you little shit stain?!" To his growing anger Ulquiorra continued to ignore his existence by reading that _damned_ book. So like any dumbass bully wannabe he tried to slap the book out of his hand. His annoyance turned to shock as he didn't feel anything at all, wait where did that punk go? The big oaf turned around to find Ulquiorra sitting on the window seal. "I suppose the emptiness in your head allowed my words to go in one ear and out the other quite easily." Ulquiorra calmly spoke while flipping a page as if he were having a normal conversation. The oaf would have tried again had they not heard the door open. The oaf turned to see the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen rush in.

"Ahhh… Excuse me, I'm sorry for being late sensei… you see I got lost in the crowd on my way here and ended up on the other side of the building…" The girl bowed to the teacher in shame and guilt. Shizuka merely waved her off with a warning and told her to find any open seat. This cause Ulquiorra to sigh again seeing as the only available seat was the one next to his.

"Woah.. who's that?!" "She's so… HOT!" "I'm gonna make her my wife!" Were some of the exclamations made by the males of the class. "Oh boy.. here they go... " "Ugh, guys are such pigs… they go after the hottest things on legs.." "Idk… Look at that quiet kid who pissed off that big guy… he is so cool… and he hasn't even gave the pink haired chick a second glance…" "Yeah… he's hot too!" Yep… those were the whispers from the females of the class.

"Hai sensei~!" Moka turned to see if she could find a seat, she saw an open one in the back the was near the window. She also noticed the two boys near the window, one was looking at her with a bright flush to his face while the other was calmly reading a book while sitting in the window seal. Moka's eyes widened when she recognized the boy reading was the one that saved her and Tsukune from getting hurt earlier. She was about to go say thanks to him when she spotted her newest friend in the same row. Her happiness grew even more as her expression split into a bright smile before she leapt at Tsukune. "YAYYYY TSUKUNE-KUN! WE'RE IN THE SAME CLASS!" This caused Tsukune to become confused on whether he wanted to be happy or even more depressed since he could sense the killing intent from most of the other males in class. Ulquiorra merely looked impassively at the two before continuing with his reading when he felt the killing intent from the teacher. Figuring out why he just shut his book and moved back to his seat.

"That's great and all… but I would like you all to calm down so that I CAN FINISH GOING OVER THE RULES AND STARTING CLASS!" Shizuka started out calm as she let her youki leak out before letting it spike when she yelled to get her point across. It did with amazing results as the big oaf quickly got back into his seat sweating nervously and Moka adopted the seat next to Ulquiorra sitting up straight also nervously sweating, in fact the only one who seemed unaffected by the killing intent happened to be Ulquiorra but Shizuka wasn't really surprised since she knew few things would be able to get a rise out of the reserved boy. Seeing that everyone was paying attention she put back on her 'happy fun teacher' mask and smiled brightly at the scared students. "Great… now then to answer Komiya-kun's question 1.) Humans outnumber Youkai 100 to 1, that along with their weapons of mass destruction leave us at a huge disadvantage and if the youkai world were discovered it would lead to a war we couldn't possibly hope to win. 2.) No human attend this academy to preserve the secret of the youkai world… if one were to be found on school grounds they would be executed quickly…" This made Tsukune even more nervous as he didn't know how he could have possibly ended up in a school for monsters in the first place. On second thought, he blamed his dad's bad luck seeing as Murphy's Law worked overtime with that guy. Ulquiorra merely raised an eyebrow in confusion as he felt that rule was counter productive to the school's purpose. Ulquiorra's turned to Tsukune deciding to watch the boy to make sure nothing drastic would happen.

Class went smoothly before the bell rang for the lunch period to begin. Ulquiorra closed his notebook before he stood to go get some tea. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Moka standing in his path. He stared impassively at her as she stood there. "...Akashiya-san? Is there something you want from me?" His tone was void of any emotion matching his expressionless face. Moka seemed to jump back a little. She looked as if she were about to scurry away but instead she bowed towards the male. "A-Ano… Th-thank you for saving me earlier today! Eto...yo-you know my name...but I don't know yours.." Moka straightened herself out and gulped a little as she didn't know what to expect from someone who showed about as much emotion as a brick. Ulquiorra simply stared at her for a second before doing something on impulse which shocked even Ulquiorra. He placed a hand on her head. "My name… is Ulquiorra Cifer… and it would be best that you make contact with me ever again Akashiya-san." Ulquiorra then side-stepped her shocked form and went around her, leaving the classroom. Unknown to him Moka's eyes were wide, green orbs flashed red and her cheeks gained a red tint to them. She shook her head of her embarrassment and ran over to Tsukune who had just finished packing up his supplies before she latched onto him and they walked to get some lunch.

 _ **Scene change: School Roof with Ulquiorra**_

The door to the roof opened with a creak as Ulquiorra stepped out with two cans in his hands, one of jasmine tea and the other with fruit punch, if he remembered correctly this was her favorite beverage. He looked over to see her sitting against the fence that covers the roof to make sure no student fell off or tried to escape school by climbing or flying over. Seals in place to make sure no such thing would happen. Ulquiorra walked over to the girl with bright blue hair and noticed that she seemed to be dozing off. A ghost of a smile could be seen, if you squint your eyes, adorning his facial features as he remembered she hated school work and would always have him help her learn when they were younger. Ulquiorra crouched down and placed the cold can of fruit punch on the woman's forehead startling her awake. She looked up to see his emerald orbs staring right back at her. She also saw something hanging from the male's hand. She leaned in some to see that it was a can of fruit punch, seeing the can made the blue haired girl beam brightly, a light pink tint flush her cheeks as she couldn't believe that the boy remember after all these years.

"Yo-you remembered something so minor… I guess you really didn't forget about me Ulqui-kun… Do-does that mean you remembered our promise?!" The blue haired girl gently took the can, placed it down next to her then got all up in Ulquiorra's face. Had she been anyone else she would have gotten a _Bala_ to the face. Oh was she lucky, Ulquiorra simply moved back some and simply nodded/ She kept staring at him which caused him to sigh lightly. "Yes Kurumu, I remember perfectly, I promised to accept being your 'Destined One' if you would teach me what love is… You then-..." Ulquiorra didn't get to finish as he suddenly found himself in the same predicament as he was in 3 years ago. Buried face deep in the heavenly pillows that were Kurumu's breast, before he felt his face brought up to rest against her shoulder. He didn't know why but he felt very warm right now. His cheek suddenly felt something drip on it. He looked up to see Kurumu crying but the strange thing was. She had a smile on her face while the tears ran free, Ulquiorra instinctively lifted his hand up to wipe the tears from her face.

"Mouu~ I-I'm so happy that you remembered Ulqui-kun… I really missed you…" Ulquiorra didn't know what to say to this as he could only remember a few times where he was in a similar situation. Kurumu knew that he may not be used to someone being this way around him so she accepted his silence and just held him close to her as if he would run away if she let go. She felt so stupid, before she saw him in homeroom she lost hope that they would reunite. In her emotional state she gained the crazy idea to find a new Destined One by brainwashing all the male's in the school until she was able to find someone who could resist her charm much like how her mother had found her father. Kurumu smiled softly as she nuzzled her face into Ulquiorra's hand. They sat there in a peaceful silence, their drinks forgotten.

 _ **Time Skip: End of the day**_

Ulquiorra can be seen making his way to the vending machines to get some more tea when he turned the corner he almost wasn't able to stop himself from pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. There in front of him was Moka and Tsukune looking like they were being bothered by the giant oaf from class. Ulquiorra was about to ignore them when the oaf decided to try to take a swing at Tsukune. Ulquiorra disappeared in a _Sonido_ and appeared in between Tsukune and easily caught the oaf's fist. Everyone was shocked at Ulquiorra's sudden interference. The giant was about to withdraw his fist and take another swing this time aiming for the pale bastard who came out of nowhere. He would've had he not suddenly felt a lot of pain starting in his back and found himself lying on the ground staring at the disappearing crowd as everyone dispersed. After the hallway cleared the big guy got up into a sitting position.

"Ugh, damn it this isn't the last you've seen of me Moka-san. I'll have my way with you after making you watch me kill those two bastards!" When the oaf was able to get up he stumbled to his dorm to rest up some.

 _ **Scene change: School garden**_

"Woah… this place actually looks normal!" Tsukune exclaimed in excitement as he finally found himself somewhere in this school that had life, actual _life_ to it. He looked behind him to see an equally excited Moka who marveled at the beautiful plants and the impassive Ulquiorra who was crouched down and seemed to be staring at the white rose. He noticed that Moka also stopped when she saw how heavily Ulquiorra was focusing on that plant. Tsukune felt himself about to ask what he liked about the plant when Ulquiorra suddenly spoke.

"Such an odd color, different from every other yet still unseen, overlooked, and ignored. How can something so different, so bright, so beautiful still be invisible in this field of red, blue, yellow, orange. Is this sole white plant so easily missed?" Ulquiorra stood up and looked over at them. "No one wants to be invisible, no one wants to be ignored or overlooked. Yet, no one wants to be the same either and just accepted into the crowd as another face. Everyone has beauty and strength to them that makes them special… remember that." Ulquiorra seemed to look right into Tsukune's eyes who were wide. Those words seemed to give the boy strength he didn't know he had. He was accepted here and he doubt those in charge didn't know he was human, if that were the case he should be fine going to school here. Tsukune knew that if he ever needed help, or got into a situation he couldn't handle, that he had two amazing new friends who would help him through. Tsukune turned to look at Moka when he felt her wrap her arms around his waist and embrace him tightly, the boy squirmed a bit as her strength made it feel like his ribs would break before she loosened her grip some when she realised her own strength. After regaining his breath he returned the hug. They both turned to pull the third person there into the hug when he casually stepped back making both faceplant on the ground.

"Mou~ Ulquiorra-kuuun Moka just wants a hug~!" Moka jumped up to try to hug the pale boy again when she felt a finger placed on her forehead. She stopped cold and found she couldn't move. Two sets of emerald eyes met and Moka could have sworn she's been in this position before staring up at those beautiful emerald eyes, his pale skin seemed to make his eyes shine brighter, moka's gaze lowered to his pink lips… Moka felt her whole face heat up as she couldn't believe where her thoughts were going.

"Akashiya-san... I suggest we retain distance from each other... I will see you and Aono-san tomorrow in homeroom..." With that said Ulquiorra walked past Tsukune and Moka before leaving the garden. Moka was still surprised and wondered why she was so affected by him merely poking her. Tsukune was shocked and also a bit disappointed, thinking that Moka had feelings for Ulquiorra. Tsukune was about to leave so that he could think when he felt someone grab his jacket. Looking down he saw Moka looking up at him, worry evident on her features and he could only sigh to himself. He was disappointed with himself for thinking he could leave poor Moka out here by herself.

"Everything alright Tsukune-kun?" Tsukune flinched hearing Moka say his name so affectionately. Damn how foolish could he be, Maybe he was trying to see something that didn't exist. He gave Moka a wide grin in response. "Hehe yeah sorry, i just spaced out for a second. Ne, Moka-san Lets just sit here and talk. Since you're my 1st new friend here I'd like to get to know you better!" Moka felt her cheeks warm up a little before she grinned widely, happy to get to know about her 1st new friend in highschool. "Sure Tsukune-kun, since you brought this up you can get the first question." Tsukune sat down in the grass, the cool wind making this a perfectly cool setting to relax. Tsukune thought for a few seconds before he smiled and looked up at Moka before she sat down next to him.

"Ne, Moka-san… where did you go to school for middle school?" Tsukune asked what he felt would be a perfectly innocent question. Moka's happiness seemed to fade quickly. She lowered her head allowing her hair to fall around her face blocking it from Tsukune's view. The male started to get worried that he asked a question about a fragile topic. "Mo-Moka-san…?" "... I went to a school in the human world… it was horrible… they bullied me because of my hair… they mocked me because they didn't believe I was a vampire… I was all alone, not even the teachers seemed to care what the students did to me… I wanted to kill myself for the longest time but I could never muster up the courage to do it… I wanted to hate my hair but I never could for some reason… I…. I HATE HUMANS! THEY'RE SO EVIL!" Moka brought her hands up to her face to block her tears from view. All those memories she thought she would leave behind. They came flooding back. She wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear. She was about to move when she felt someone pull her against them into their embrace. She shyly looked up to see the face of Tsukune as he gave her a soft smile. Her emotions were running wild so she turned and buried her face into his torso and let the frustration, anger, fear, and hate pour out of her through her tears. After a few moments Moka finally calmed down and just leaned against Tsukune. Unnoticed to either occupant of the garden there were spectators. One was an angry oaf, standing behind one of the nearby trees, who thought that should be him holding the crying girl before he could become more intimate with her. The other, who was hidden from all, was Ulquiorra who stood on a branch of a tree behind the one the big oaf was hiding behind. His face was impassive as he could see where this conversation was heading should tsukune speak instead of letting the moment flow. Ulquiorra knew better than to let the oaf overhear their conversation, appeared behind the oaf and with a quick chop to the neck, knocked the unsuspecting boy out. He easily picked up the unconscious boy and made his way to the infirmary. Leaving the two to be alone.

"M...Moka-san… you said you hate humans right...well, what If I told you that _I_ was human." Hearing this Moka got out of Tsukune's embrace and took a step back, her eyes widened in shock at what she just heard. She knew that Tsukune wasn't speaking metaphorically either which made her feel a number of different emotions. Pain, Betrayal, Shock, Confusion, Anger, Sadness. How could her first new friend be of the same race of such evil despicable people. "I...I… yo-you're…" Moka's eyes widened when she realise that she shouldn't hate Tsukune for being white rose in a field of orchids. Tsukune was different than the humans she met during her time in middle school, he was different. He didn't hate her for being a vampire, and he hadn't judged her for being the way she is. "I...I don't care if you're human… Tsukune-kun is the first friend I've made here and I'm happy that we're friends… maybe you can show me that not all humans are bad…" Tsukune felt like he was on cloud nine hearing Moka speak so highly of him and show that she treasured their friendship already. Tsukune stood up and held out his hand for Moka. "Hai Moka-san… Not all humans are bad, I'll show you just like how you're showing me that not all monsters are bad…"

Moka stared impassively at his hand for a moment before a bright smile formed on her features and she reached up and grasped it with her own hand. Tsukune tried to pull her up but at that same time Moka tried to pull herself up with him thus, with Moka's superior strength, ended up pulling Tsukune down onto her. They both fell to the ground with an 'Oof!' Both looked at each other before breaking out into loud laughter. Happy that they were both able to find an amazing new friend to share in their experiences during their time at this Academy.

 _ **AND CUT!**_

 _ **Wow… My longest chapter yet! I broke the 10k mark in one chapter!**_

 _ **So yeah, This is my new story that I mentioned in the last chapter of To have a heart.**_

 _ **Tell me what you think… also just like the other story I'll leave the pairing up in the air.**_

 _ **A few things that will be different about this story!**_

 _ **Yukari won't be a 11-12 year old Loli, also she will look how she did when she was turned Older**_

 _ **The bad guys will be stronger than usual**_

 _ **Ulquiorra does have connections with the girls but that doesn't mean they will all be his**_

 _ **The relationships won't be instant either, slow and steady wins the race**_

 _ **The relationships won't be the main focus**_

 _ **If you actually read this comment "Blaze-sama is the best ever!" to win a free shoutout in my story plus a cookie!**_

 _ **As always, please read and review, be it good, bad, criticizing, and pledging your allegiance to me. I love you all 333!**_


	2. Author's Note: PLEASE READ ME

_**AN:**_ **Hey everyone. Blaze here with a short announcement. I apologize for the long hiatus, I was on break with my family and barely ad any free time to work on any of my stories but I'm back now and happy to say I'm ready to get the ball rolling again. Updates for ALL of my current stories are almost ready to publish. I just have to do a few tweaks here and there so expect some updates in the upcoming days or weeks. Now I will be posting this AN on all my stories so don't be alarmed! I will take the AN down when each new chapter is out because I know how annoying it is to see a random AN as a whole chapter in between the updates.**

 **Next topic. I know a lot of you like my stories like '** _ **To have a heart**_ **' and '** _ **Kuroi no Tsubasa**_ **', but it would mean a lot to me if you checked out my other stories too and tell me what you think. That DOES NOT mean that I will only write after every other amount of reviews, favorites, etc. I like the love but I write mostly because it's a hobby of mine. I like making stories and I love expressing my ideas when they come to me which is why I post new stories a lot.**

 **Chapters will be posted in order of my stories I have up so '** _ **To have a Heart**_ **' is first up then so on and so on.**

 **Thank you if you took the time to read this, if you did please review "** _Update this PLEASE senpai_ **" on the story you want to see updated the most**

 _ **Blaze the MAD Hatter signing off!**_


End file.
